


Eternamente tuyo.

by Galaxia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ereinion tiene un amante misterioso, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, no es Cirdan, no es Elrond, oh el angst, pero con m/m, ¿quién será?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia/pseuds/Galaxia
Summary: Siempre fue suyo. Siempre.Desde que, siendo niño, lo vio hablando con su padre, alto y pscuro, lleno de una tristeza incomparable, se sintió atraído como una espiga arrastrada por un huracán imparable.Cuando lo escuchó cantar supo que había perdido su corazón, y su alma.Su padre lo sospechó y lo envió lejos, con Círdan, pero ni aún así pudo detener lo inevitable. Lo sedujo sin saber cómo. Se convirtieron en amantes.Y, aunque Ereinion Gil-Galad sabía que su amante creía que no había esperanza, él estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, por los dos.Gil-Galad (Ereinion)/¡Sorpresa! A ver si lo adivináis antes de que acabe el fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Viejo fic, publicado en SlashHeaven el 23/06/13. (Soy la autora original.)
> 
> ***Notas originales: 
> 
> Empecé a escribir esto hace meses, pero lo dejé porque no me convencía. No es que ahora me convenza, pero tras unos cuantos retoques he decidido que, aunque el relato no sea de una gran calidad, el pobre Ereinion no merece quedarse olvidado en una carpeta. Así que lo he rescatado.
> 
> Decidme qué os parece, ¿eh?

Ereinion jadeaba, tratando sin éxito de controlar su respiración. Sintió a través de la placentera neblina que lo abrumaba las caricias de su amante sobre su cadera y el firme agarre al que lo sometía, que sin duda dejaría marcas sobre su piel que se sumarían a las que aún no habían desaparecido desde su último encuentro. Gritó cuando las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más hondas, más erráticas. Abrió más las piernas y empujó hacia atrás ayudándose de manos y rodillas, buscando más placer, más profundidad; la columna de carne lo atravesaba con maestría, caliente y pulsante en su interior. Se olvidó de contener los gritos que ardían en su garganta, limitándose a expresar el abrumador placer que lo arrollaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Clamó de frustración cuando su amante se detuvo, dejando caer lágrimas de desesperación.

—¡Sigue! —jadeó, tembloroso. —¡No te detengas!—lloriqueó el orgulloso rey.

Las manos de largos y fuertes dedos acariciaron con ternura su espalda. El negro cabello de su amante le hizo cosquillas en la piel humedecida por el sudor cuando se inclinó para depositar suaves besos en los músculos tensos de sus hombros. Sintió la lengua trazando espirales en su nuca y gimió de necesidad, luchando contra el agarre que le imposibilitaba todo movimiento, maldiciendo, sollozando y suplicando.

—Shhh—respondió él, cruel en su impasibilidad—, si no quieres que todo el mundo sepa lo que estamos haciendo, vas a tener que contenerte un poco, amor.

La ronca voz le estremeció. El acerado y ardiente miembro que lo empalaba seguía torturando su interior. Gil-Galad gimoteó una respuesta a medias coherente, prometiendo no hacer tanto ruido, y se mordió los labios con fuerza cuando las embestidas volvieron a empezar y los jadeos de su amante torturaron sus sensibles oídos. La sangre se mezcló con las lágrimas y el sudor sobre las sábanas de raso azul. Aferró las mantas entre sus tensos dedos con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, enterrando el rostro en la almohada para silenciar los sonidos que a pesar de todo escapaban de sus labios. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, cada músculo resaltando maravillosamente, con gracia felina y belleza sin igual, mientras era domado y sometido.

Gimió cuando él agarró del pelo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo el largo cuello, que se inclinó para morder con fuerza mientras hacía las acometidas de nuevo firmes y fuertes, perdiendo el ritmo.

Ereinion tembló como nunca, poniendo toda su voluntad y empeño en no elevar la voz, tratando de evitar que los desaforados gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta escapasen de sus magullados labios. Sus gritos ahogados y el sonido de la fuerte y desacompasada respiración de ambos se superponían con el golpeteo obsceno de las caderas contra las firmes nalgas y el rítmico retumbar del cabecero de la cama contra la pared.

Cuando él soltó su cabello, Ereinion no tuvo fuerzas más que para dejar caer su cuerpo sobre las sucias sábanas entre temblores y espasmos mientras el clímax lo arrollaba con la rapidez y el poder de una tormenta de verano. Le sintió tensarse en su interior y seguidamente la conocida calidez y humedad llenó sus entrañas; los fuertes brazos, más pálidos que los suyos, de su amante, le aferraron casi con desesperación en un abrazo que solo agudizó la falta de aire a la que se veían sometidos sus pulmones.

Tardaron un tiempo en poder moverse, con sus cuerpos laxos y agotados aún unidos en un íntimo abrazo. Gil-Galad se dio la vuelta sobre su costado mientras su amante salía con cuidado de su cuerpo y se tendía bocarriba a su lado. Ereinion suspiró, acomodándose a medias sobre el cuerpo algo más pequeño que el suyo, pero no menos fuerte. Los largos dedos pálidos, habilidosos y refinados, acariciaban las húmedas hebras oscuras de sus cabellos, y los melancólicos ojos estaban cerrados, privándole de su belleza. Un lamento de felicidad y pesar surgió de los labios de su compañero de cama —y algo más, se dijo en silencio— en forma de quedo suspiro.

—¿Te quedarás?

Las caricias se detuvieron y él abrió los ojos, de un profundo azul grisáceo, clavándolos en el techo, evitando los suyos.

Ereinion ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así preguntaba. Siempre.

Él lo abrazó de súbito, atrapándolo de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos. Sintió la calidez de un beso depositado en su frente mientras hundía el rostro en el largo y pálido cuello, aspirando su aroma. Las manos de su amante se paseaban casi con ternura por su espalda, sus hombros y su nuca. Las yemas de sus dedos trazando caminos sobre su húmeda dermis. Ereinion devolvió el abrazo, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho y las costillas de su compañero de cama.

La hermosa voz de su amante, mágica e incomparable, se elevó como un arrullo. Ereinion luchó contra el cansancio, a sabiendas de que perdería. Tembló antes de ser vencido por el trance que su cuerpo reclamaba, y dos lágrimas de pesar descendiendo por sus mejillas que fueron besadas con un devoto amor que no vio.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, él se había ido y no había rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubiera estado allí, excepto las sábanas manchadas y su olor persistiendo en su cuerpo, entremezclado con el suyo propio y apenas perceptible. Ereinion se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y miró el amanecer a través del ventanal con un nudo de angustia en su pecho y los restos del calor de su amante desapareciendo lentamente de su piel, deseando no haber despertado.

***

—Nos atacarán.

Círdan le miró seriamente, sus oscuros ojos, profundos y sabios, le dijeron que sabía más de lo que él deseaba que el carpintero de barcos hubiese sabido nunca. Ereinion aguantó el nudo de su pecho, las ganas de gritar y maldecir al mundo, y asintió parcamente, con pesar.

Lo sabía; a pesar de lo mucho que amase a su proscrito amante, no era ciego, ni estúpido. Sabía bien que había multitud de barreras que los separaban, y que quizá lo harían siempre, incluso después de la muerte. Y el Juramento era una de ellas, y la más terrible.

Los hijos de Fëanor atacarían Arvenien en busca de la gema de su padre, el Silmaril, que Elwing, ahora esposa de Earëndil, había traído consigo hasta sus costas.

La obra más maravillosa creada jamás por los noldor, y su perdición.

Gil-Galad no se mentía a sí mismo, sabía que tendría que luchar contra él si se interponía en el camino del Juramento. A muerte.

Y, aunque al final no se batió directamente con él, la tercera y más cruenta matanza de hermanos, elfos contra elfos, no pudo ser impedida por mucho que rogó a los Valar. Por muchas lágrimas que, en silencio y en la soledad de sus aposentos, derramó sintiéndose morir.

Solo dos de los Fëanorion sobrevivieron, mientras veían cómo el Silmaril se perdía en el mar cuando Elwing saltó a él, transformándose en pájaro para ir a buscar su esposo, el navegante, por gracia del Vala Ulmo, señor de los mares y océanos. El resto de los hijos de Fëanor que aún quedaban vivos perecieron, junto con muchos de los noldor y sindar que se habían refugiado en uno de los últimos reinos elfos sobre la Tierra Media.

Gil-Galad no tuvo ya más lágrimas que derramar, sintiéndose seco y muerto por dentro.

***

La Guerra de la Cólera llegó rápidamente. Los Valar enviaron a su ejército; vinieron desde Aman y abatieron a Morgoth, aunque su siervo, Sauron, escapó.

Sobrevino un tiempo de paz. Los noldor y sus seguidores fueron perdonados por sus delitos y se les permitió volver a la Tierra Bendecida. Algunos elfos escogieron marcharse, aunque muchos otros quedarse, pues Endor era aún hermosa y en ella veían su hogar. Él fue uno de ellos. Círdan empezó a construir barcos no sólo para el comercio y la navegación por las costas de la Tierra Media, sino que pudieran cruzar el mar para llegar a Aman.

Como Último Alto Rey de los Noldor, Ereinion gobernó desde la Isla de Balar, cerca de las costas de su mentor y amigo. Aunque lo hubiese dado todo, riquezas, poder y títulos, por verle una vez más.

Se enteró de que él y su hermano Maedhros atacaron el campamento de los enviados por los Valar y robaron los dos Silmarils que aún quedaban en la Tierra Media. Le llegaron rumores de que Maedhros se había arrojado a un volcán junto con la joya, y de que su amante se había perdido en las costas.

Por desgracia, por mucho que lo buscó no pudo encontrarle.

Aunque nunca dejó de hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando Sauron volvió y la guerra estuvo otra vez en sus puertas.

***

Lloró amargamente, un llanto silencioso y sin lágrimas visibles, que oscureció su mirada y la tiñó de pena eterna cuando, tras morir, llegó a las Estancias de Mandos y supo que él tampoco estaba allí.

Y no dejó de llorar desde entonces, nunca, porque comprendió que, aunque le encontrase, jamás sería suyo. Pues aunque el corazón de Ereinion le pertenecía a él por entero, a pesar de la relación proscrita y condenada (pues no solo eran parientes, siendo él el hijo del primo de su amante, sino también dos varones), el de Maglor estaba demasiado lleno de tragedia y oscuridad, de sangre derramada por el Juramento Maldito de su padre (que maldito fuese mil veces), como para poder amarle.

Nienna, la Valië de la pena y la compasión, lloró las lágrimas que él no pudo derramar cuando Ereinion Gil-Galad, Último Rey de los Noldor en la Tierra Media, de noble linaje y aún más noble espíritu, se tendió en los jardines de Lórien anhelando un sueño sin sueños del que no despertar jamás.

Deseando dejar de existir.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Notas originales:
> 
> El presente fic está basado en El Silmarillion, así que si no lo habéis leído o teméis alguna idea de los acontecimientos que narra, quizá os perdáis en algunos puntos a los que el relato hace referencia, como la genealogía de Ereinion, más conocido como Gil-Galad, o la Guerra de la Cólera, por ejemplo.
> 
> Se podría considerar un PWP (surgió como excusa para el lemon en su momento).
> 
> Al final, sin embargo, se ha convertido en un angst/tragedia. Quizá si algún día encuentro tiempo e inspiración tenga su final feliz ;)
> 
> Está dedicado a La_Dama_Arual, que es una fan aún mayor que yo de Gil-Galad.


End file.
